gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rock and Roll (Part 4)
Summary Gumball and Darwin try to pass themselves-off as a band, but when their future selves show-up to help them become famous, things end badly. BASED ON A REGULAR SHOW EPISODE. Plot -Gumball and Darwin are panicking and are really stressed.- Gumball: 'Dude, I swear my heart is on a sugar rush. It can't stop beeping! -Gumball tries to stop his heart from beeping too much, but can't. Future Gumball and Darwin show-up with some cloth.- '''Gumball: '''Where have you guys been? It's almost time to perform! '''Darwin: '''Yeah! '''Future Gumball: '''We have to get you these. -shows Gumball and Darwin the cloth.- '''Gumball: '''What are those for? '''Future Gumball: '''Just put them on your head. '''Gumball: '''But - -Future Gumball forces Gumbll and Darwin to wear the cloth and then pushes them into the stage.- '''Gumball: '-whispering to Darwin- What do we do? 'Darwin: '-whispering to Gumball- We can't stay like this. Play! -Gumball akwardly strokes the guitar and is amzed that he can do it well. Darwin does the same thing and is also impressed. The duo perform a guitar solo and Gumball takes the microphone.- 'Gumball: ' -singing- Your eyes are staring into my eyes. Who am I but a guy with two eyes on the prize? And the prize in my eyes is ten times. The surprise in your eyes as I kiss you goodnight. Your smile is the fire that rocks my soul. Gonna remember it until I grow old! 'Cause life is too short. We gotta do things right. So baby lets just party tonight! Baby lets just party tonight! -Gumball and Darwin perform another guitar solo as the crowd cheers. Gumball accidentaly let's go of the guitar and picks it up, but realizes the song is still playing even though he doesn't have the guitar. He realizes they were lip-sinking.- 'Gumball: '-shouting- Darwin! -Darwin ignores Gumball still thinking he's plying the song right.- 'Gumball: '''Wait! Everyone! We're not sining! -The crowds cheer drown-out Gumball's warning so Gumball turns-off the record. The song stops and Darwin is horribly playing his guitar.- '''Gumball: '''Darwin, you can stop now. -The crowd is confused.- '''Gumball: '''I can explain. -sigh- We were lip sinking. -The crowd boos Gumball and Darwin and their band shirts are flying in the air.- '''Gumball: '-hit by a soda- Wait, wait. I can't blame you. Me and Darwin thought we could just order some t-shirts, and pass ourselves off as a band. It's not that easy. But for a moment, when we got up on this stage and sang, it felt real. But that's over, and lip-sinking sucks. So we're breaking-up the band. -takes off band t-shirt.- -As Gumball and Darwin take-off their band t-shirts Future Gumball and Darwin start to fade away.- 'Future Gumball: '''Wait man, don't do this! If you do, what are we gonna do in the future? '''Gumball: '''You said it yourself: I wouldn't wanna ruin the surprise. -Gumball almost rips the t-shirt but Future Darwin grabs him and chokes him.- '''Future Darwin: '''I will ''not ''have our future destroyed by our past selves! '''Darwin: '''Gumball!!! -Drwin tries to help Gumball but Future Gumball grabs him and chokes him too.- '''Future Gumball: '''Any last words? '''Gumball: '''Well, if we're gone, won't that mean you won't exist in the future? '''Future Gumball: '''Uh . . . -Gumball uses the opertunity to get out of Future Darwin's grasp and finish tearing the t-shirts, making Future Gumball and Darwin disappear. The crowd starts cheering again.- '''Penny: '-looking for Gumball- Gumball! '''Gumball: -looking for Penny- Penny! Penny: '''That was really compassionate wha you said up there Gumball. '''Gumball: '''Hehe. Yeah, I guess so. -Both are about to kiss when Tina squashes Gumball flat.- '''Tina: '''You still suck. '''THE END. Category:Part 4 of Fanfics Category:Fanfiction Stories